


No One's Watching

by JoyfulOmens (IDontHaveACleverQuip)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Post-Armageddont
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21686998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontHaveACleverQuip/pseuds/JoyfulOmens
Summary: It’s been 6000 years, but finally, for the first time, no one is watching them.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my sister and [Squiddz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiddz) for betaing~!

The apocalypse had come and gone without a trace, leaving an angel and a demon sitting side by side in Berkeley Square on a beautiful first day of the rest of their lives. 

"Do you think they'll leave us alone, now?"

"At a guess, they'll pretend it never happened." Crowley, paused casting a quick look around them. "Right. Is anyone looking?"

Aziraphale closed his eyes and focused his senses in search of anything occult or ethereal aside from the two of them on the bench. "Nobody. Right. Swap back, then."

And they did.

After returning to their proper forms, a trip to the Ritz was inevitable. 

A rich meal filled with long chats of sweet nothings and enjoying each other's company. All the while Crowley kept checking, but no, there really was no one looking at all. The demon (or was he a former demon now?) gathered the courage to shift his hand ever so slightly closer to Aziraphale's, allowing their fingers to brush. 

Aziraphale barely stuttered at the touch before returning it, his previous smile growing wider while he continued talking.

That had been over a week ago. Crowley continued to check near religiously for anyone watching them. It had been six thousand years! Thwarted apocalypse and subsequent failed executions aside, he still expected _someone_ to be keeping an eye on them. And yet…nothing?

Crowley had remained confounded at this new development. So much so he'd actually zoned out, mid-conversation with Aziraphale. While Crowley watching the angel quietly wasn't unusual, the fact his mind was worlds away did catch Aziraphale's attention.

"Are you quite alright, dear?"

Crowley startled at being addressed. When had Aziraphale stopped talking? "I- Uh."

Aziraphale frowned. "Am I really so boring?"

"Wh-No! Of course not! It's just…"

"Just?"

And Crowley looked to his angel with a mixture of confusion, disbelief and longing. "No one's looking."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Head office! Heaven? Hell? No one's looking! I've been checking! No one. Not since they tried to kill us." 

Aziraphale's leaned back in his chair, his expression showcasing a mix of wonder and his own disbelief. "You don't suppose…?"

"Nobody's watching us!" Crowley looked near to tears of joy, if he'd had the ability to shed them. (Snake eyes didn't have tear ducts, after all.)

"So you're saying," Aziraphale stood shakily from his seat. "That we're not, currently, being monitored whatsoever?"

"No. I mean- Yes! We're not being monitored. Aziraphale, they're not there!" Crowley had grown positively giddy at the notion.

"So, theoretically, we could do whatever we wanted, hm?"

"Uh. Yeah?"

Without fanfare, Aziraphale sat on the couch beside Crowley, startling a meep out of the demon. He shifted closer until their legs touched. "Anyone looking?" 

Crowley closed his eyes, searching, "Nobody." 

He took Crowley's hand in his and held it to his chest. The demon blushed, for he didn't have a snake face after all, and humans were very good at blushing.

"No one?"

Another anticipatory gulp. "No?"

Aziraphale released the tension he'd had and laughed, still holding Crowley's hand like a lifeline. After all this time, he finally felt free to do what he wanted with who he wanted. And who he wanted was Crowley.

The demon eased at the laughter, joining in himself enough to miss the look of longing and resolution the angel gave before a quick kiss brushed his cheek.

Crowley jumped at the contact and made to bolt, but Aziraphale didn't let go. "Are they looking now?"

Panicked and so certain a smiting would be coming for them, Crowley forced himself to check. "Ye-...No?" The wonder returned to his voice as he set back down and looked to Aziraphale in a daze. 

"Stay the night, darling?"

Crowley gave a nervously excited grin. "Anything you want, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm also on [tumblr](https://joyfulomens.tumblr.com/) and have a [discord server](https://discordapp.com/invite/G6vPRmn), feel free to stop in and chat~!


End file.
